A MegaTokyo Change #2
by Peter
Summary: Takes place during BGC #6 - Largo


A MegaTokyo Change #2 - Copies and Largo  
  
  
  
  
A minor difference in the effects of one event causes major changes in the BGC universe as a whole.   
  
This story is from the approx. time of BGC #6   
  
  
All the characters except for Michelle Grey and Lita belong to someone else.  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"You should try to get some sleep Michelle." Michelle's eyes blinked and focused on Sylia Stingray. Sylia looked cool and immaculate as she always did. According to Sylia's records, Michelle had stayed at Sylvie's side for the past twelve hours.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. Someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on her in case she wakes up." Sylvie was still under due to the tranquilizers given to her. Anri had been missing when the Knight Sabers tried to pick her up from the apartment. Sylvie did not take that well at all.  
  
  
  
  
"You won't be able to help her if you are exhausted. So get some sleep now. I'll watch her."   
  
  
  
  
Both strong willed women looked into each others eyes. Michelle gave in first. "You're right boss." She got up slowly and said softly to the treecat, "Lita, keep an eye on Sylvie. If she starts to wake up, get me." Lita bleeked an affirmative and Michelle walked out of the room. Or rather something approximating a coordinated stumble.  
  
  
  
  
Lita settled herself down close to Sylvie and gave a soft purr of comfort. The treecat buma stared at Sylia.   
  
  
  
  
Sylia stared back at the treecat and sighed. She should have known that Michelle would have told that 'cat to stay at Sylvie's side even if she left.   
  
  
  
  
"She still doesn't trust much, does she?"  
  
  
  
  
Lita gave a soft 'bleek' of agreement.  
  
  
  
  
In the room Sylia had given her to stay in, Michelle studied what was left of her last life instead of trying to sleep immediately. She couldn't sleep. No, she simply didn't want to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
A few pictures of her time in the American military. A few others with her family and her daughter. The Kanto earthquake wasn't the only major quake of that year. A year that included one in Los Angeles, which was almost totally destroyed. One that had destroyed her family while she was working on an engineering project in Nevada.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why you? Why?" She sat there and thought of her daughter, who looked almost like Anri. Soon the light went out.  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Sylia." Sylia jerked out of her light sleep. It was Michelle again. She checked her watch and found it was six hours since she left.  
  
  
  
  
"You do know I meant for you to get more sleep than six hours."  
  
  
  
  
"A _human_ needs more sleep Sylia." Michelle said almost harshly.   
  
  
  
  
"Would you make up your mind as to who stays." An irritated voice said. "If it isn't Priss, its one of you two in here." Both woman turned to the now awake Sylvie.  
  
  
  
  
"Are you better Sylvie?" Michelle said this just above a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
"I think so."  
  
  
  
  
Michelle snarled angrily, "Sylvie, I swear that I will make sure Anri's safe and with you no matter what it takes." Her fist clenches angrily and the glass cup in her hand shatters. "No matter what it takes." She doesn't notice as blood dripped on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Several weeks later, Michelle was back at the simulation tank for more testing. She had a real bad feeling about what Sylia was planning for her test.   
  
  
  
  
::It's going to be a nightmare even with the amount of training I've been doing lately. I just know it.::  
  
  
  
  
The first surprise in the excercise was the speed the target was moving at. It was moving slightly faster than she could at her normal best. The second was the sheer intelligence the target apparently had in the excercise. After ten seconds she had to use the n-AI to keep up with the strikes as she tried to come up with a plan. A plan came. It was unconventional as hell and was sure to bring Sylia's wrath down from the heavens, but what the heck.  
  
  
  
  
::Contact Lita. Have her infiltrate the master computer for the simulator and give us alogrithim sequence for simulation.::  
  
  
  
  
//yes//  
  
  
  
  
Fifteen seconds later, the treecat reported back the sequence. ::Execute on punch at projected area.::  
  
  
  
  
//yes. targeting. . .//  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Michelle whirled and punched into thin air that wasn't occupied by the target hologram until she completed it. The target spot was struck and the simulation ended. Michelle decided to catch her breath for a minute.  
  
  
  
She looked up into Sylia shocked eyes.   
  
  
  
  
"That shouldn't be possible. You couldn't have figured out the simulation's pattern while fighting."  
  
  
  
  
"I used all my resources, Sylia. Don't be so surprised." Michelle picked up Lita and left. Sylia's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she started to check the computer records.  
  
  
  
  
Sylvie saw something that she thought she would never see. Michelle, with Lita clinging frantically to her shoulder, running from an angry Sylia.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what Sylia's so angry about." Michelle was talking to Sylvie and trying to avoid Sylia as best as she could for at least the next couple of hours.   
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps it was the way you won the excercise. Some might think you had cheated." Sylvie heard about how Lita had gotten into the simulation computer and gave Michelle the main combat pattern to the hologram.  
  
  
  
  
"She said herself to use any means necessary to beat it. It wasn't my fault the exercise was designed so I couldn't win at anywhere near my level."  
  
  
  
  
Lita gave a loud happy bleek even though Sylia had forbidden her from being anywhere near Michelle during a simulation test.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Son of a bitch." Michelle listened to the news. The 'Knight Sabers' had broken into a GENOM facility and stolen some combat boomers. They had killed several people while doing so.  
  
  
  
  
"That. . .that makes us look incredibly evil ! !" Nene angrily stated.  
  
  
  
  
Michelle carefully kept a blank face. "They're setting us up for a fall. But only four of them. I wonder why they didn't make a copy of me."   
  
  
  
  
Mackie noticed something in a newpaper article, "It says that the Knight Sabers are going to strike a bank in four days."  
  
  
  
  
"They're trying to set up a trap for us."   
  
  
  
  
"Do we have enough people to handle them without Priss. She is still taking Sylvie's injuries badly."  
  
  
  
  
"It wasn't her fault. I tell her that but she still believed that she would've killed Sylvie to save the city. 'Could've' and 'would've' are worse than positive or negative certainties."  
  
  
  
Michelle asked Sylia anxiously, "Will my new motoslave going to be ready by then."  
  
  
  
Sylia shook her head, "It won't. The rest of the teams will, but not yours. The motocycle parts work, but the motoslave doesn't."  
  
  
  
  
Michelle smiled slightly, "If I have a duplicate, its going show up at the bank in four days if ever. I might be able to keep it away so it can't work with the others."  
  
  
  
  
Sylia sighed. Michelle probably had another crazy idea, "What's your plan."  
  
  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Leon was in a crumpled heap in front of the Knight Sabers. "Why damnit!" One of them lined up a shot at the prone K-12. And it was promptly blown off of its feet. A piece of the shell covering the face fell of revealing a glowing red eye.   
  
  
  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
  
  
  
The four boomers split their shells open, revealing their true forms as three hardsuits landed on the rooftop.   
  
  
  
  
"Knight Sabers, its show time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A figure far from the fight lined up the shot. The shot would have to be perfect to do the job right.   
  
  
  
  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Another roar of jets sounded as a grey-white suit appeared on the scene. It roared from ground level and flew up to help the others. The police watched as it flew up past the floors rapidly. Suddenly a bright flare of light was seen by the policemen and the hardsuit was blown into the building.   
  
  
  
  
  
One of the cops turned and looked down the street in the direction where the shot came from. The binoculars allowed him to see another grey-white hardsuit holding a large rifle-like device of some kind a couple hundred meters away and two highway levels up.   
  
  
  
  
  
The hardsuit embedded in the building pulled itself out. Several pieces of armor fell off and revealed a metallic body. It split the rest of the armor away, revealing another boomer.   
  
  
  
  
Michelle placed the particle pulse rifle back into its holster and pulled out a blunt object. She pressed the trigger and fired two mini-missiles at the boomer. The boomer evaded and Michelle used the sightings of the military weapon to track the missiles toward the boomer. The first missile missed as the ECM on the boomer activated and the missile was blown out of the sky. The second used the ECM to guide itself into the boomer. The missile exploded and the boomer was thrown back. Michelle calmly reloaded the weapon from 250 meters away and fired again. She revved her motoslave and slipped it into gear.  
  
  
  
  
The boomer destroyed one missile and dodged most of the explosion from the second. It persued the source of its torment, the Knight Saber that had fired those shots at it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle glanced back and noted that the boomer was catching up to her. Sporatic laser fire confirmed her observation. She started weaving back and forth as she started in the general direction of Genom tower. She figured that if massive property damage had to occur, why not on the doorstep of a hated enemy. Another laser blast burnt by her, almost melting her armor. She slammed the breaks and sideskidded to a stop. Before she stopped, she brought the particle pulse rifle up for a shot and fired several shots at the superboomer.  
  
  
  
  
  
The high powered particle pulse rifle was the substitute that Sylia and Michelle created for Michelle's lack of motoslave capabilities. They had placed several more power sources just for this weapon. Michelle didn't spare them as she went for shot after shot. The shots tore into the boomer and Michelle stepped off of the motocycle after replacing the weapon into its holster.   
  
  
  
  
  
The boomer roared and fired its particle beams at Michelle. Michelle dodged the onslaught and barely got out of the way. The superboomer seemed to be less armed than expected, but faster. Michelle fired her railgun and then her plasma cannons. Most of the shots missed and she lept out of the way of a heavy laser barrage.   
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle could only concentrate on not getting hit. The dementions of this 'superboomer' and its apparent speed meant that whoever designed it meant it to fight someone with her speed. It's weapons could've been a lot heavier than what they were apparently. No missile pods seen or scanned but a lot of particle beam and laser weapons. She twisted in midair and fired both of her plasma gauntlets. The boomer nimbly dodged out of the way and returned fired as she dropped to the ground. It rushed forward for a physical attack and got a few hard punches through. Michelle went low and attempted to dive under the boomer's reach but was blocked easily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle jumped back out of reach and into a defensive position. The boomer started forward. Suddenly a cluster of missiles struck the boomer in its chest. The boomer stumbled from the unexpected attack and Michelle fired her gauntlet plasma cannons at the boomer. The missiles continued to pound the boomer in a steady stream and was enhanced by lasers and Michelle's weapons. Michelle backed up to her motocycle and drew her particle pulse rifle. She sited the weapon and fired a single round into the boomer's head. The superboomer's head exploded and Michelle fired the last shots into the chest and stomach. The superboomer fell, destroyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle turned toward her unexpected ally and saw. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
The DD Airborne Battlemover.   
  
  
  
  
  
::What the hell?!::  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I ask whose in there?" Michelle tried to stay calm and was almost failing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The superweapon paused and opened its cockpit revealing. . . that no one was in it. The cockpit closed, the massive weapon seemed to bow to her almost politely, and then it activated its jets. Soon it was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle shook her head. How did it activate and come to her? Why did it protect her? Mysteries for another night. She almost got on her motocycle to go back to the Sabers when the explosions started happening. She ducked and saw massive beams of energy strike down from the sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
"My god. Those are from the orbital satellites." From the size of the beams, she knew that hundreds, maybe thousands, of people had just died from those lethal weapons.   
  
  
  
  
  
The radio activated. "Michelle, Priss has taken her hardsuit and motorslave. The transponders indicating she is heading toward Genom Tower."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle activated her radio for two way communication. "This is Michelle. My copy's been destroyed. I'm just a short distance from the Tower. I'll go try to back her up and find out why the orbital satellites just fired." She started toward the Tower.   
  
  
  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
  
  
  
Priss felt her body go numb as the knife slid through her hardsuit and into her side. She dropped to her knees in pain and Anri dropped the knife in shock. Largo gloated about how easy it was to use Sylvie and Anri. He fired his concussion blast. Priss braced herself but Anri jumped in front of her. The blast propelled them both backwards.   
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle entered the office. She scanned the area and saw Anri, practically dead. She heard Madigan groan and try to crawl away. Michelle sat back on her feet in a kneeling position, and pulled Anri up into her lap.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Anri. . .Anri?" She asked anxiously as she diverted power into the dying sexaroid. She wouldn't live more than a few minutes even with the extra power.   
  
  
  
  
  
"S-sylvie?" Michelle lifted her helmet and revealed her Monica face.  
  
  
  
  
"No, but she is fine. Just rest now child."  
  
  
  
  
"Largo said she was dead. He said we could be free. I-I wanted to be free so badly. That's all."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I understand little one. I would be proud to have a daughter like you." Michelle draws the hair back from Anri's face. Moments extended to minutes. Anri's body shuddered in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't feel my body."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just rest now child." Anri jerkd slightly and her body relaxed. Her head rolled back. "Rest in your peace."   
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle gently placed Anri down on the floor and closed Anri's eyes. She heard the sounds of explosions outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Largo." Her face went cold as she snarled that name. Madigan looked into the face of her enemy and all she saw was death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Largo approached Priss. The other superboomers had dashed her hopes that she would be able to get out of this alive. She refused to close her eyes and wait for the end though. She didn't want to die that way. "You cannot stand against me. I will crush you all like insects. This is what you face, the face of a god." His form swelled and changed. His eyes turned a glowing red. His ultraboomer form was revealed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A blur struck Largo and sent him tumbling away. The blur settled down to being a light grey hardsuit. From her stance, she was pissed.   
  
  
  
  
  
"This is your day of judgement monster." A cold voice hissed within the hardsuit as she took the head off of one of the superboomers almost negilently. "And it is your last."   
  
  
  
  
  
Priss remembered back to the information that Sylia had gotten on Michelle Grey. About her military experience and what had happened to her since that time. And about the deaths of her family. She suddenly reliazed how much Anri had resembled Michelle's daughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Another insect. Tell me Angel, do you honestly think you can defeat me, a god." Largo's mocking voice echoed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even the gods and the devils have been defeated before by mortals." Michelle walked forward, armor rippling slightly. "It is time to end this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle barely saw Largo move but dodged his first blow. She dodge the second and opened fire with her gauntlets. The outer skin smoked slightly but nothing else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are nothing but a little worm to be crushed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle swore later that she didn't even see Largo move. She was ready but not for that. All she knew was suddenly she was flying through the air and hitting the ground. An energy weapon penetrated her armor. She shuddered in the pain. A grey hand effortlessly picked her up and slammed her down brutally. Again and again Largo did the same thing.   
  
  
  
  
  
She felt her visor shatter into fragments and she was dropped. She tried to move but found she couldn't. From her vantage point, she could see that Largo was about to end her existance. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.   
  
  
  
  
  
She knew that moment that she had failed everyone. Her friends, the people of MegaTokyo, and her daughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sudden autocannon fire erupted and threw Largo away from her. She managed to regain enough strength to move her head. She saw Priss going for her new motoroid and the remaining hyperboomer. Michelle saw Largo going for Priss, apparently ignoring her.  
  
  
  
  
  
//Query, implement hyperevolution. yes/no.//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::yes. I want that bastard dead!::  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly she crawled to an open outlet that sparked electricity. She dropped her hand onto it and lost her consiousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Adjust by .006 degrees!" Nene shouted out frantically. Linna did so just as frantically. Both yelled out, "Fire!"   
  
  
  
  
Neither the course calcuations nor Largo's signal to the satellite caused anything to happen. No death rained in from the skies. Even Largo was a bit surprised.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your atonement for your sins Largo. . .is death." A cool emotionless voice said from behind Largo. He turned and swung at the shape, his fist was neatly caught by a gauntleted hand and slowly pulled away from it. The shape backhanded Largo away from her and allowed the rest to see Michelle in her Monica guise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave Knight Sabers. I will take care of Largo myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Knight Sabers hesitated when they shouldn't have.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LEAVE!" A force blast threw them off the Genom tower and several blocks with only minimal damage and a maximum of dizziness and confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now Largo, let us dance." Monica said toward the ultraboomer.   
  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Madiagan tried to force herself to get up. She had stopped most of the blood flowing out of her leg, but it was now lost in a feeling of numbness. She had the feeling she could lose it if Largo didn't kill her first.   
  
  
  
  
Explosions and the sounds of armored combat continued outside as Madigan tried to figure out what was going on. Why hadn't Largo used the orbital satellites against the Knight Sabers? How were they resisting him? Then a sudden burst of light blinded her eyes as a sudden and massive explosion sent her tumbling back to the floor.   
  
  
  
  
The sound of armored boots on shattered glass could be heard. Madigan looked and saw a grey-white armored figure enter the shattered window. The helmet visor was raised and the occupants eyes practically burned. She stared at Madigan silently and moved toward the boomer body. She gently picked it up into her arms. She turned toward the window and said one brief thing to Madigan in a cold voice.  
  
  
  
  
"Largo is no more. Do not follow his path."  
  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle stood silently in front of Anri's final resting place. She stood there beside Sylvie long after the others had left. Her hand was holding Sylvie's in what would have bone breaking for humans.   
  
  
  
  
"Sylvie," Michelle said after a time. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for this. Anri would've liked it." As one the two walked away. It had taken a lot of effort for Michelle to give Anri this, but it was the least she could've done.   
  
  
  
Shaded by a small evergreen tree, the gravestone read  
  
  
Anri Grey  
2010 - 2032  
  
  
  
May she enjoy the peace  
that was denied to her in life  
  
  
  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
  
Till the next time. . .or draft  
  
  
  



End file.
